rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JohnnyLurg
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Innuendo page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, sannse (help forum | blog) 11:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Day of the Flecko page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 21:26, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. Could you maybe adopt this wiki as one of the admins on this wiki using Adoption:Requests at Wikia Community Central, and then make me an admin? Maybe if i only have enough edits on this wiki? I'm just asking. Maurice Roberge 02:45, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Welcome Hi! thank you foryour welcome message. Yes. I am okay with your addition of Dr. Hutchison to the front page. Maurice Roberge 21:52, November 12, 2013 (UTC) cool. You're very welcome, anytime. Maurice Roberge 17:09, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello! It's glad that someone adopted this wiki. By the way, would you like to see its sister project w:c:aaahhrealmonsters? CalzoneManiac (talk) 00:38, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi Johnny, This is Martin Olson from the Rocko's ML staff. I just got your message--from a year ago. I want to thank you for this wonderful and well-written wiki on our show. Hi Johnny. If you ever need any help with information, feel free to email me and I'll let you know if I know the answer. Im afraid I don't understand what this means: "Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (Martin Olson (talk) 21:46, November 16, 2014 (UTC)) or the signature button" Kind regards Martin Olson emartin888@aol.com HiBribing (talk) 14:06, September 12, 2015 (UTC)bribing Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 01:20, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I can't believe Nick did not include the censored scenes from Rocko! I have all the original airings on VHS (yes, I'm old), and have all 104 episodes. I WAS going to buy the complete series on DVD...and now I'm not. What a drag. PLEASE let Nick know...although they probqly won't care. Wolfysh (talk) 18:01, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for greeting me back :) If Someone Was Using Inappropriate Language, Do They Get An Infinity Block? ~ User:Perry Platypus30 Hello! I've Made A Lot Of Edits. ~ User:Perry Platypus30 Hello. Template Season 4 Episode List ruined. Hi, this message is for any admin or mod who gets to this. But when I was editting this page and adding a gallery to it http://rockosmodernlife.wikia.com/wiki/Driving_Mrs._Wolfe, I don't know how but I accidently ruined the Template Season 4 Episode List. Oops, my bad! :O Is there anyway to fix it? I tried to fix it but only made things worse. I am so sorry. WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050 (talk) 06:15, July 27, 2016 (UTC)